Shovel Talk
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Qu'est-ce que vous diriez, si vous tombiez sur votre sœur jumelle en train de se faire trousser par son patron ? Ion le sait, lui.


**Shovel Talk**

C'était décidé, Michel allait définitivement demander l'interdiction des jupes trop courtes.

Celle que portait sa jeune secrétaire ce jour-là lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, mais elle dévoilait quand même beaucoup trop ses jambes superbes au goût du Prince des Archanges.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que les jambes ! Mais non, il fallait aussi qu'il y ait ce chemisier déboutonné jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine, laissant par éclairs entrapercevoir un grain de beauté sur le sein gauche de la jeune fille...

Et il y avait aussi les mèches qui se libéraient quelquefois de la lourde tresse brune, retombant sur le délicieux visage illuminé par deux immenses yeux bleus comme le ciel...

_Stop, STOP ! Et si tu lui ordonnais carrément de porter une burqa ? Obsédé, va !_

Agacé, Michel se gratta la nuque et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le dossier que sa vraiment trop sexy assistante venait de lui remettre.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? » interrogea la voix satinée de Naomi.

Michel leva la tête.

« Pourquoi me demander ça ? »

_Abruti ! Arrête de lui reluquer la bouche et regarde-la dans les yeux !_

« Parce que je trouve que tu me regarde de la même manière que Zacharie regarde Rachel et Gail quand il est d'humeur lubrique, autrement dit les trois quarts du temps » commenta placidement la jeune fille.

Le Prince des Archanges s'étrangla.

« Aurais-tu oublié » lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix, « que tu es ma secrétaire ? »

Naomi haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? »

_Nom de Toi, Père ! Depuis quand Tu les fais aussi dépravées ?_

« Et alors... Et alors ! » soupira Michel, incapable de trouver un argument plus percutant.

« Je dois dire » déclara la jeune fille, « sentir ton regard sur mon corps me dégoûte moins que si c'était Zacharie à la place. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est plutôt excitant. »

Michel déglutit. La clim venait de s'arrêter, tout à coup, ou alors c'était son sang qui lui chauffait autant le visage ?

« Naomi, attention » gronda-t-il de son ton le plus _archangélique_. « A t'entendre, on jurerait que tu veux pratiquer le coït avec moi. »

La jeune fille sourit presque rêveusement.

« Je dois admettre... Si tu me renversais sur ton bureau pour me prendre sauvagement, je ne crierais certes pas au viol. »

Le cerveau de Michel se déconnecta sur-le-champ.

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi il fit ce qu'il fit, vu qu'il n'aurait jamais osé s'il y avait réfléchi une seconde ou deux.

La chemise en carton tomba par terre avec un petit bruit. La chemise de Naomi se froissa avec un son délicatement soyeux lorsque Michel glissa ses grandes mains sous le tissu.

Elle avait des lèvres au goût de fruit rouge – framboise ou groseille, c'était difficile à dire. Et elle avait une peau d'une douceur tout bonnement _indécente_. En d'autres termes, Michel allait enfin faire sauter son pucelage.

Poussant un gémissement, Naomi enfouit les mains dans les ailes de Michel. Les plumes étaient chaudes et elles étaient douces et elles paraissaient tellement _sensibles, _et elle sentait que d'ici trois minutes elle ne serait plus digne de se marier en blanc.

Impulsivement, elle lui entoura la taille de ses jambes et il la plaqua contre le mur.

« AH ! »

En une seconde, Michel et Naomi se trouvaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, un peu débraillés, certes, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus dans une position absolument compromettante.

Planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ion les dévisageait, son visage curieusement dépourvu de toute trace d'expression.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » interrogea Michel avec le plus de dignité possible – pas facile alors qu'il avait les plumes en bataille et un sang trop chargé en hormones pour son confort.

Ion regarda sa jumelle qui semblait tout à coup prise d'une passion subite pour les fresques murales.

« La prochaine fois que tu auras une petite discussion avec ton patron » lâcha l'ange aux ailes gris-noirs, « je saurais ce que ça veut dire. »

Naomi toussota.

« C'est un... développement récent. »

Le visage de Ion se contracta l'espace d'un centième de seconde.

« Ah oui ? Tu m'excuseras s'il ne me plaît pas trop, ton _développement_. »

La jeune fille braqua sur le jeune homme un regard noir tout bonnement mémorable.

« Est-ce que je me mêle de tes affaires privées, moi ? Laisse-moi donc aux miennes, et je ne te rendrais pas l'existence insupportable par tous les moyens qui me passeront par la tête. »

« Tu es ma sœur » siffla le garçon.

« Et tu es mon frère » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en anges de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Ion rompit subitement le contact visuel pour se focaliser sur Michel.

Curieusement, le sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme fit se hérisser les plumes de l'Archange.

« Michel ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si Naomi vient à se plaindre de toi » déclara le jeune ange de sa voix la plus polie, « je t'arrache les plumes une à une, puis je te castre en bonne et due forme et pour finir je te fais avaler tes parties viriles. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu y parviendrais » rétorqua Michel. « Tu oublies que je suis le Prince des Archanges. »

Le sourire arboré par Ion s'élargit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je. M'en. Branle. » articula le jeune homme.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et repartit.

Naomi jeta un regard en coin à Michel.

« Je crois que je devrais partir » avança-t-elle prudemment.

D'un geste de la main, l'Archange la congédia machinalement.

Resté seul, il se mit en œuvre de se lisser les plumes qui étaient toujours hérissées. Ça devait forcément venir de l'électricité statique, parce que c'était impossible que le petit discours du petit frère de sa secrétaire l'ait intimidé.

Et s'il avait la chair de poule, c'était à cause de cette foutue clim !

**Le Shovel Talk, c'est ce que vous dites au petit copain/à la petit copine de votre sœur/frère : "Si tu la/le fais pleurer, je te transformes en pièces détachées et j'éparpille les morceaux dans l'océan".**

**Exemple, le père de la future mariée au fiancé : "J'ai une pelle et trois cent kilomètres de brousse. Si tu touches à un cheveu de sa tête, personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps".  
**


End file.
